Cloudstar
Cloudstar Traits Postitive She is kind and considers everyone to be her friend.Cloudstar is very positive and intelligent, and usually never lacks confidence. She is very agile, and a strong swimmer. She never give up. Cloudstar is very loyal. Neutral Hunting and fighting, Cloudstar can be a bit clumsy now and again, like stepping on twigs. She holds back in fighting because she doesn't like to hurt anyone. Herbs, she often guesses, and spying on cats in her own clan. she will go to far distances to do what she believes is right. Negative She takes stuff out way to hard on herself. Cloudstar is stubborn. She is too trusting, and even though she is clever, she can be tricked easily with the right amount of planning. Can be a bit pushy sometimes and will continue even if she is badly hurt. Former names Willow, Cloudy, Cloudwillow Her current name is Cloudstar How she got them Willow She was aborn a Kittypet, and ran away at three moons with her sister, Fall. (Now Fallensky) Cloudy She changed her name because Willow was Kittypet name and she wanted to have a choice over her life starting with her name. Cloudwillow Her current name, she got it at 13 moons, when she was attacked by a rouge and stumbled across a partrol, they welcomed her into Blossom Clan, where she was given the name Cloudwillow. Cloudstar When she became leader. Nicknames Cloud So there, that was kinda a really undetailed backstory, but here is the what happened, the Backstory! Told by Cloudstar herself. "Well, you want to hear the tale of my past? Sure, just listen carefully! Well, you see my mother aboned me while I was a kit, or at least that's what a remember. She dumped my and my sister Fall(ensky) outside a twoleg nest where they took us in. They already had a Kittypet called Jump, living there, but they didn't mind. Jump became like a father to us but he told us tales of what it was like in the wild and to run away before the twolegs could do any harm to us. The next day, they took Fall(ensky) away! She came back all sleepy, and a couple of days later, we said goodbye to Jump and ran away. The Twolegs had cursed Fall(ensky). She could never have kits! So we ran until we reached the forest, near to Blossom Clans territory. I changed my name from Willow, to Cloudy. Fall(ensky) just kept the name Fall. Oh! I forgot, this all happened when we were kits. We had a tough time,thin and starving, learning to hunt and fight. We usually had to creep around the twoleg place and scavenge for food or eat crowfood. Yuck! So then, you were wondering how we ended up in Blossom Clan? Well its kinda crazy, you see! We were finally getting the hang of living in the wild, and of course, we were hunting, trying to survive the cruel leafbare. Then, a rouge attacked us from out of nowhere! We were no match for her, and she swept me into the rive with some pretty bad claw marks. I couldn't swim, and black spots were clouding my vision, Fall(ensky) let out a howl of agony, and I thought she was dead, this give me a surge of rage energy, and I struggled enough so that I was just not drowned when a Blossom Clan patrol found me. So Blossom Clan saved my life! They welcomed me with open paws and I happily joined them, pledging that I will lose my life to save them, like they saved me. But all was not happy, I thought Fall(ensky) was dead, but later, I found out she was alive and joined Blossom Clan! So then, that's my backstory, I hope you will know now, never ever, give up hope.(By, Cloudstar.)" Description Overall look Cloudstar has a white face and underbelly, and hazelnut fur. On her right ear, there is a scar near the bottom, so sometimes she'll cock her ear towards you. Also on that ear there is a black splodge if colour on the top and some whit fluff. (Cos she's fluffyish).She has a black sock around one of her front paws and several other black splotches along her body. As well as having black splotches, she has white ones, though there are phewer. Cloudstars eyes are a light shade of amber. Some twolegs might calll it oringish yellow. She has deep scars of claw marck on her tail. Breed 74% Tortishell and 26% British short hair. Fur Clolours White, Black, Light brown and hazelnut. Fur Pattern Dappled, sticky outy. Eyes yellowish amber, full of kindness and joy Claws Not very sharp, and normally grey with a pinkish tinge in them Nose Black, average size Height Just below average Personality and quotes Personalty Mental scars and what she thinks of cats. Mental scars A fear of twolegs because of the curse they put on Fallensky. She has great diffucluty befriending rouges because of the rouge who attacked her and Fallensky. Mental distably after the loss of Fallensky. What she thinks of cats Blossom Clan. Cloudstar thinks that all Blossom Claners are her freinds, though will be reluctent to ask them for help. Different Clan cats. She will always think, how can I be freinds with this cat? So sometimes she will acidently give out some information of Blossom Clan Lilypool. Cloudstar likes Lilypool and is not afriad to ask her for help. Berryleaf. She considers Berryleaf as a freind and she helped show her around. Brindlepath. Although left, she still feels like he's a good friend ti her. Streamfoot. Can you feel the love tonight! R.I.P her dead mate wich she still has feelings for. Kind and happpy, Cloudstar is always willing to give any cat a second chance Quotes "So fancy!" "If you give up, then your missing out on possible chances to do." "Think happy thoughts like the light of day, not sad thoughts like the darkness of night." "Blossom Clan Forever!" (Imm i7171) BlossomClan (Imm i7171) Is her current Clan. Click here to gother there.